Left To My Own Devices
by TheResurrectionist
Summary: Young!Hunter!Bobby is saved by two young, mysterious hunters. But who are these two boys, and what secrets are they keeping from him? And why is John Winchester involved? Bobby POV, T for language and general grumpy!Bobby. Visions!Sam


Left To My Own Devices

A/N Unexplained time travel is awesome. Just saying. Young!Hunter!Bobby as promised.

Bobby woke up to darkness. It was cold, the dark grabbing at him and suffocating him slowly. He forced himself not to panic. He could breathe, deep breaths, deep breaths.  
He twisted his shoulders, finding that his arms were tied above him. Tight.

That probably meant it got to him. He didn't know how long he'd been tied up. Probably a few days by the feeling in his hands. (Or lack thereof)  
He could still feel the bruise on his head, though. He can't believe he'd been this stupid, to allow himself to get caught in another trap. He knew he was a new hunter, but apparently he needed someone to show him the ropes or something. This was getting a little ridiculous.  
He heard soft footsteps, barely making a sound as they crept across what he assumed was the cave floor. He still couldn't see anything. Bobby started to panic, thrashing a little.

"Well," a voice drawled. " I've see this before. But I think your hair was better than his, Sammy."  
"Shut up, Dean." said the other voice in annoyance. "Let's just get him out of here, before that thing comes back."  
"Good idea." The other voice said.  
Bobby squinted, still trying to see in the darkness, but he still couldn't see anything.  
"Who's there?" he called out, instinctively twitching away from the two figures.  
"You a hunter?" he asked.  
"Damn straight." said the first voice, sounding like gravel. "You Bobby Singer?"  
Bobby was confused. "How do you know my name?"  
The second voice spoke up. "My name's Sam, and this is Dean. We're here to help."  
Dean laughed a little. "That is, if you want it. You're as grumpy as a guy I know, grumpy old man."  
Bobby frowned. "What are you babbling about? We need to get outta here."  
He heard a smack, and Dean grunted in irritation. "C'mon Dean. We gotta go, stop playing with him." Said Sam, tone reproving.  
They crept forward, footsteps still oddly silent. Bobby wondered how they did it, when he couldn't even sneak up on the cashier.  
"Now, Bobby, I'm gonna untie you," said Sam slowly. "Don't move."  
He heard the rustle of clothing, and the snick of a knife. Suddenly, the weight pulling his arms to the sky was released, and he crashed to the floor.  
"Damn, he's heavy. Where'd you get all this muscle, Bobby?" said Dean as he caught him.  
Bobby grunted, rolling his shoulders to loosen them up. He must have been trapped longer than he thought.  
A thought crept into his slightly crazy mind. "Who're you guys?" he asked a little slowly. That head wound wasn't all that good for coordination, it turned out.  
"I told ya," said Dean, and you could hear his smile. "Friends. Hunters. People who can help. And, seriously. You could use some. I mean, you got the jump on a Wendigo and you go after it yourself?"  
His tone turned angry. "What were you thinking?"  
Bobby grunted. "I wasn't."  
Sam chuckled a little at that. "Same as this one over here."  
A rustling sound could be heard down the hall, and the boys both took in sharp breaths.  
"Run." said Dean, moving fluidly next to Sam.

They began to move quickly towards the entrance where Bobby could feel the wind whistling on his skin. The two boys were right next to him, body heat radiating warm. He stumbled on his weak legs halfway there, and strong hands caught him again.  
"Easy there." said Dean, hands calloused where they grabbed his bare arms.  
Dean grunted under his weight. "Gimme a little help here, Sam."  
Sam's hands were large, grabbing his arm and hauling him up. They were both terrifyingly muscled, and even Bobby, who had been hunting for a decent time didn't want to take either one on.

They got him past the entrance, out to the woods where it was still dark out. The rustling sound stopped, and all three of them held their breaths.  
When five minutes had passed, they took him to a small alcove behind a large pine tree.  
He tried to look at them then, but the moonlight was still harsh on his weak eyes, causing him to hiss in pain and stop.  
"You okay, Bobby?" Asked Sam, voice full of emotion. Dang, the boy was a large puppy when he talked. He bet a lot of money he had wide, emotion-dripping eyes too. He could just see them, large and staring at him in concern.  
"Yeah, just my eyes."  
"We'll give you a second." said Dean. He and Sam walked a few paces away, damp grass covering up their footsteps, but amplifying their voices.  
"I don't know, Sam, he's fine. No Wendigo in sight. I thought you said you saw him get shot?"  
Sam's voice was equally unsure. "The vision showed him getting shot. By dad. But it showed Dad saving him from the Wendigo, so it should be good if we get him home, right?"  
Wait. Visions? Just his luck. Getting saved by some lunatics even more crazy than the things he hunted. But, part of his mind said. What you do is kinda crazy too. Visions are just another step up the ladder, right?  
He finally managed to open his eyes without pain, blinking to clear the film.  
Catching a glimpse of the boys, his breath caught. They were too young to be doing this, that was for sure.  
One was tall, chestnut hair curling around his face. Expressive eyes gazed out at him between the bangs, memorizing his face and looking him over for any injuries. This must be Sam.  
The other one was a little bit shorter but still pretty tall. He had cropped blonde hair, sharp green eyes flashing as he took inventory of their surroundings. Both boys had that look in their eyes, the ones he saw in some hunter's eyes when he dared to walk into Ellen's Roadhouse. Eyes with too many secrets and not a lot of time to tell them.

The events of the last few days caught up to him, and his sight began to swim.  
"Bobby?" asked Sam, seeing him sway. Bobby couldn't respond, things going fuzzy as he dropped quickly to the ground.  
"Bobby!" was the last thing he heard as he finally passed out.

A/N Next chapter soon? Please review!


End file.
